


In Thy Closet Pent Up, Rue My Shame

by Blink23



Series: So This is a Thing, Then? [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: Moose decides by the time Friday rolls around that if this is what being married is like, he’s totally into it.





	In Thy Closet Pent Up, Rue My Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write something to do with thursday's show because there's no way that wouldn't have messed Kevin up (kid had to stumble across a body of a classmate and then watch a snuff film of said classmate, he's traumatized) but this was half done and pointless domesticity apparently wins. 
> 
> Marsha is his sister in the comics and I don't know if they're going to introduce her (in the comics she starts dating Reggie and then Moose beats the shit out of him, oop) but well just pretend she exists in verse.

Moose decides by the time Friday rolls around that if this is what being married is like, he’s totally into it.

His parents are on vacation, so it’s just him and Marsha for the next week. She was an easy sell; all she wanted was a cover for both her and Nora on Friday and she wouldn’t ask questions about where he was. And, unsurprisingly, he was with Kevin, so no questions is what he needed.

Kevin’s dad is gone to a gun violence seminar for five days, so they’re basically living in each other’s pockets, hanging out and making dinner and sleeping curled up close in Kevin’s bed, not having to think about someone maybe walking in on them for once. Moose really doesn’t care if his parents decide to move to to their resort in the Caribbean at this point if it means they get to do this all the time.

It’s probably why waking up alone is so disorienting to Moose. Kevin’s half of the bed is cold and he shivers when he climbs out of it, rubbing his arms as he makes his way downstairs where he can hear the TV.

“Good Morning, babe,” Moose mumbles as he enters the kitchen, pausing to kiss his boyfriend’s neck, “what are you doing?”

“Pancakes,” is all he says, flipping one and then another, “We have time for real breakfast. School called a snow advisory, so they’re pushing it back until nine. I figured I was up so...”

“Pancakes are my favorite, you’re my favorite, it’s win-win.” Moose taps his jaw so he turns his head and Moose can peck him on the lips, “Also, is that mine?”

“I was cold,” Kevin whines, plucking at the ‘RIVERDALE WRESTLING’ screen print at the front, his hands mostly obscured by the sleeves, “I didn’t want to dig through my stuff with you sleeping, so I took yours from the heap on the floor.”

“Hm, that’s what I brought to wear today,” He presses his face to the side of Kevin’s neck. He’s going to smell like him all day, and it’s going to be awesome, “you look good in it, so I’m not complaining.”

“What next, you gonna make we wear nothing but your letterman’s jacket?”

Moose goes still, and instantly Kevin can’t breathe, he’s laughing so hard.

“Oh my god, are you actually thinking that’s a good idea?”

“Dude, anytime you get naked I’m going to want it. The image of you on your knees without anything but my jacket is going in the fantasy file, no matter what, because it’s _you naked._ ”

Kevin rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his face, before he leans in for a kiss.

It’s been weeks, and Moose doesn’t know how he didn’t want this all the time. It feels good. Kissing Midge felt good, too, but there was always this underlying thing, this sense of it not being completely right. It feels right, with Kevin. It feels right that he’s waking up at 7am to him in the kitchen, wearing his clothes. Even if his dad goes all postal when he finds out, he feels like it would be okay, because Kevin will be there.

“Shit!” Kevin hisses as he pulls away, reaching for the spatula and yanking the pancake off the pan. The bottom is charred and he sighs, opening the cabinet under the sink so he can toss it in the garbage.

“It’s fine, we’ll live.”

Kevin grunts in agreement, “I guess we’ll have to.”

 

They leave in separate cars after breakfast, Moose swinging by the house to pick up Marsha and Kevin heading straight to school. He sees Kevin throughout the day, but always just glimpses, neither one of them needing to talk, so they have no excuse. It’s honestly a little painful.

He thought this would be easier. The problem is, though, that Moose has this habit of falling too fast, too quickly. He did it with Midge, though it burned out quickly, and he should’ve known it would happen with Kevin. Even the girls he just fooled around with were all given consideration before he decided not to get into it with them. Kevin feels different, though. More permanent.

It should terrify him, but it doesn't. 

They meet up in front of his locker, Veronica with him, informing them both that Nancy is having a 'small get together' tonight, which means it's going to be a rager. They chat for a few minutes before Veronica notices the time and winces, scurrying off to her own practice, probably afraid of Cheryl's wrath. Kevin stays, for once not having anything to do after school with the student government, as Moose rambles about how much coach has been riding his ass to make weight and he hates it.

Kevin just listens, a soft sort of smile on his face, and Moose melts on the inside, not for the first time.

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

He says it softly, so quiet only they can hear it, Kevin goes pink almost instantly. “Yeah?”

Moose nods.

“Later?”

Kevin hums in agreement. 

“I’ll text you, we’ll go to yours?”

“Marsha’s gone, so we can meet there? Actually,” Moose winces, retrieving the bag he took this morning so he wouldn't forget it from the bottom of the pit that is his locker, “you want to drop my bag? I forgot to bring it home the last two weeks, and well...”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Yeah, and you’ve got the truck, you can toss it in the back and not have your car reek like men’s locker room for a month.”

Kevin sighs, rolling his eyes, but takes the bag and throws it over his shoulder, “the things I do for you.”

“Just leave it in the garage yeah? You know the passcode. I’ll do laundry when I get home.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later.”

Here would be where he kisses him, just a peck on the lips goodbye and thank you like anyone else would with their boyfriend. Instead Kevin waves and makes his way down the hall to where he knows Betty’s locker is, and that’s it.

“You’re close.”

Moose blinks at Chuck, who's saddled up next to him, not sure what he’s being asked, “huh?”

“Keller. You’re friends?”

Moose nodded, feeling a little guilty when he answers, “Yeah, have been for awhile.”

_Good friends who happen to suck each others dicks and bring each other breakfast the morning after. Nothing else._

“I don’t know how you are, man. Like, don’t you think he wants to bone you?”

“Nah, Kev’s cool with boundaries,” _Which we don’t have, considering I gave him a handjob this morning in the shower after washing his hair for him,_ “It’s not like gay is contagious or anything.”

Chuck laughs, bumping shoulders with him as the both begin walking down towards the gym. Moose still feels sick just saying it, wondering if he’d be laughing if he knew about how he with thinking of Kevin’s lips just moments ago.

"You heard about Nancy's, right?" 

"Yeah, Ronnie told us." 

"You bringing the kegs?" 

"Nah," Moose shakes his head, "I don't think I'm even going. The week's sucked." It's a lie, but a believable one. 

"What? Big Moose miss a party? Is the apocalypse coming?" 

"Just not up for it, man. I want to lie on my couch and not do anything all weekend." 

Chuck rolls his eyes, but drops it. 

 

He's a little late coming home from practice so he's not at all surprised to find Kevin's car pulled into his driveway. He is surprised to find the house silent when he enters the mudroom and drops his stuff. 

"Babe?" 

"I'm in the living room." 

He pauses as he walks by the laundry room on the way to the living room, grinning when he realizes Kevin threw all his stuff into the wash. Kevin's on the living room couch, his feet tucked up under him, reading a book.

“I told you you just had to leave it.” 

“I just dumped it all in the washing machine,” Kevin says, pausing to accept his kiss hello, “I figured you actually wouldn’t bother to separate out colors or anything anyway, but I didn’t put it in the dryer because I don’t know what you can and can’t to put in.”

“That’s fine,” Moose sprawls out sideways on the couch, putting his head in Kevin’s lap, “Did you see Marsha or...?”

“Yeah, told her we were going to do Biology together so that’s why I was here. She made me help her pick out an outfit.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Well, I mean, I did find her something great, so,” Kevin shrugs, his hands carding through Moose’s hair, “It worked out. She said to remind you that you’re covering for her an Nora if Nora’s parents call.”

 "Of course," Moose agrees, "So homework and then we can figure something out to do?"

Kevin nods, "I stopped by the store and bought stuff to make pizzas since your on that weird ass high carb diet, I just have to make the dough." 

“Pizza and Netflix?”

“Obviously.”

And just like that, spending a night on his couch holds way more appeal than any party. 

 

“Moose.”

Moose stretches as he wakes up, carefully avoiding Kevin’s knee being so close to his groin. They’re on the couch, probably from falling asleep when after the movie. Kevin’s still asleep on his chest, his body heavy and limp on top of him, and he frowns, before looking up.

Marsha is staring at him from over the back of the couch, her eyes wide. Nora is next to her, gleefully taking in the scene, no doubt filing it away for some sort of gossip fueled group text. They both have faces full of make up and are dressed like they were at some sort of party, probably Nancy's. He suddenly remembers that he was supposed to cover for the both of them if Nora’s parent’s called, which would mean they planned on coming home rather than going to her’s. Shit.

“Kev,” He murmurs into his hair, “Kevin, you need to get up.”

“Hm?” He stretches a little, rubbing his cheek against Moose’s shirt, “Wasa matter babe?”

Nora looks like she’s ready to burst at the sight of how sweet sleepy Kevin is. Moose shakes him again, finally getting him to lift his head from his neck, and gestures to the two girls standing over them.

“Oh.”

Kevin sits up without thinking about it, which of course means he’s straddling one of Moose’s thighs. Nora looks even more giddy and Marsha looks a little stunned. 

“We’re just gonna... be hanging out, in the kitchen. If you want to talk.”

Marsha grabs Nora and yanks her towards the kitchen, pouting the whole way.

“Fuck,” Kevin rubs his cheek, where there are still creases from Moose’s t-shirt, “this is my fault. I figured I’d just get you up after the movie but I must’ve fell asleep too.”

“Hey, no,” he kisses Kevin’s forehead, holding his face in his hands, “it’s fine, okay? Marsha’s pretty cool with the whole gay thing, judging from the way she squeals over her weird fucking shows and shit with her friends whenever they have a gay character. I should just... talk to her, you know? You can go to bed and I’ll be up in a minute.” 

“Are you sure? I’ve done the whole coming out thing, I know how it works. I could stick around...”

“It’s fine. Also, if it does go badly, I’d rather not have you there for it.”

“This isn’t really making me feel good about leaving you alone.”

Moose gives him a look, and Kevin sighs, kissing him one last time before he crawls off his lap.

“Okay. I’ll go wait.”

He waits until he can't hear Kevin on the stairs anymore before he steels himself and calls out to the girls. 

"It's okay, you can stop pretending you're not eavesdropping and come interrogate me now." 

Nora comes barreling in, excited look on her face, and drops down on the love seat opposite Moose so fast he almost laughs. She's so easily excited by gossip, but he knows her heart is in the right place. Marsha is much different, sitting gingerly on the arm of the same seat, studying him. 

“How long has this been a... thing? Relationship?”

“He’s my boyfriend, Marsh. You can call him that.”

“Kevin Keller?” Nora whistles, “Shit Moose, when you go big, you go big.”

She’s not wrong, not at all, but it’s not the time to talk about how hot his boyfriend is. 

“To answer your question: about two months, not even, really.” 

“And the whole thing, at the river...?”

“We, uh,” He winces, “We went to the river to fool around. Then we found Jason, and he dumped me, I guess? Told me to stick to girls, ‘cause that’s what I knew. We weren't even really dating, so... whatever. Then the mess with his ex happened, and I decided I wanted him, and he decided it was worth trying it, at least, and here we are now.”

“How have you been doing this for two months and no one knows?”

Moose shrugs, “Most people in this town think you have to like... love musical theater and walk around with a limp wrist if you’re not straight. They don’t ask. And I haven’t always been sleeping at Reggie’s. Not that Mom and Dad believe that anyway... though they probably think whoever I’m hooking up with is a girl.”

“So you’re gay? Like for real?”

“Bisexual. I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m bi, either that or my dick is really confused.”

“Oh god,” Nora gushes, her eyes lighting up, “This makes sense of everything, especially with Midge. Dana’s going to-”

“No,” Moose says, before She can even finish that thought, “No one finds out about this. No one.”

Nora threw her hands in the air, “Asking me not to gossip, Moose? That’s like asking me not to live!”

“Fine, then I can live with you when dad finds out from some third hand source and I get kicked out.”

Marsha scoffs, “Dad wouldn’t-”

“He would, Marsha, don’t pretend like he wouldn’t,” Moose sighs, running his hands thought his hair, “I’m going to do it eventually, but like... once I’m out of the house, or once me and Kevin decide it’s best. I know he’ll probably come around after I give him some time to process, but it’s better if I’ve moved out already or we can convince Kevin’s dad to let me stay for awhile, so I won’t have to deal. Finding out when I’ve been dating a guy for a few months from someone down at the hardware store or something isn’t going to be good.”

Marsha raises her eyebrows at him, "Once _Kevin_ decides it's okay?" 

"He's just as much a part of this as I am." 

Nora looks like she's going to squeal again. 

“You’re in love with him.”

Moose just laughs.

The girls decide they're going to make food and go to bed after that, so Moose goes upstairs alone, closing his door softly behind him when he sees Kevin's eyes are closed. He crawls in behind him and Kevin lets out a pleased little squeak, wiggling himself closer and seeking out Moose's warmth. 

"Everything's fine." 

"Good." He grumbles, relaxing in Moose's arms, instantly asleep again. 

He thinks about what Nora said, about how perfect it feels to nuzzle into Kevin's space, to know that tomorrow he'll wake up to him. He supposes she's not wrong.


End file.
